The invention relates to a lifting arrangement, especially a lifting platform for motor vehicles.
For operating the scissors of the lifting platform according to a known arrangement, two pumps have been provided which are driven by a motor and each of which supplies a hydraulic cylinder with pressure medium which is assigned to one scissors of the lifting platform. In order to monitor the synchronization of the two pair of scissors, a cable is attached at the one pair of scissors movably by way of a spring and is coupled to the other pair of scissors. By way of a cam attached to a cable, it will be possible to operate a switch as soon as one of the two pairs of scissors leads or follows the other.